


Joseph's Ipod

by PineCat



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Music, One Shot, Psychological Drama, Rats, Trapped, iPods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineCat/pseuds/PineCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Joseph get stuck in a room with an Ipod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joseph's Ipod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sbcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbcat/gifts).



> So uh, I heard Work Song only a little while after watching the Evil Within play through and have been dying to contribute to the fandom... Now we have this as my first story on archive... Enjoy. Also dedicating this to my poor sibling Sbcat for alllll the rambling.  
> Links to songs used in this work by order:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qshF8lwZeQ “10 lovers” by “the Black Keys”  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qMXBUjm8tM "Be calm" by "Fun"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nH7bjV0Q_44 "Work song" by "Hozier"

“Joseph, in here!” Sebastian shouted as he broke through the door of a room in the small tower they’d entered. With no hesitation, Joseph shot the last Haunted following them up the stairs and bolted into the room. Both nearly collapsing while they shoved a large wooden wardrobe in front of the door. Sebastian and Joseph had been running and shooting monsters for hours now, almost all their ammunition was gone, and they both felt as if their health was teetering dangerously low. The little safe haven the room provided was a downright miracle if they ever saw one.

The room itself appeared to be a long forgotten bedroom. The bed set against the right wall was covered in several layers of dust, the desk on the left wall filled with decayed papers with a rat crawling along the surface, and the wardrobe shoved against the door only held a medical kit (thank god) and a jar of green goob (100+). The nicest part of the room was the window against the far wall that showed a surprisingly beautiful look upon the land and the setting sun lighting up the room.

Despite the bed, Joseph collapsed on the floor beneath the window earning a worried look from Sebastian who hesitantly gathered the items in the wardrobe. “Joseph, how are you holding up?” The question drifted through the room as Joseph just shook his head and propped himself against the wall. When Sebastian had everything settled (all weapons loaded, healed, and securing the wardrobe for the tenth time) he finally turned to Joseph who appeared to be checking his shirt pocket.

“What are you looking for?” He asked moving to the desk to check for hidden objects. Much to Sebastian’s surprise, he got a reply.

 

“My Ipod.”

 

“You brought it with you?”

 

“I always do.”

 

For a few moments the conversation dropped and Sebastian continued his search. After finding nothing and shooing the rat off, he went and sat down next to Joseph.

Joseph had, in fact, found his Ipod fully charged (it had been off up until this point) and his simple white earbuds. Smiling lightly to himself Joseph handed one earbud to Seb and flipped through his playlists. Choosing the mellowest one he could find, they sat in silence as, “ _10 lovers_ ” by, “ _the Black Keys_ ” filled their heads. Their bodies relaxing ever more slightly while the world continued rotting around them.

After a few more songs, Sebastian realized Joseph hadn’t been healed yet and instantly felt guilty at this overlooked fact. Joseph himself hadn’t made a peep since his music started and his upper body leaned against the wall like a corpse, paling skin emphasizing Sebastian’s worry. He shook Joseph a little just to make sure the other was breathing.

Thankfully, Joseph looked at him in a slight scowl at being pushed awake.

 

“What is it, do we need to move?”

 

“You haven’t been healed yet.”

 

“Yes, I am aware-”

 

“Hold still.” Sebastian interrupted Joseph and slung an arm around his shoulders in a light grip. Joseph raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and slung one of his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders as well. " _Be calm"_ by " _Fun_ " began playing.

Leaned back, neither of them were exactly uncomfortable- any living human contact was appreciated at this point- but there was something off…. Joseph had stilled suddenly. His arm being retracted from Sebastian's shoulders to grasp his own head. Sebastian held his breathe and his arms tightened into an iron like grip around his shoulders-the other man's breathing picking up rapidly.

"Joseph, Joseph, JOSEPH!" Sebastian growled in vain as his partner muttered nonsense against his side, trying to escape his hold. Joseph's face started bubbling and his eyes, mouth, and nose started oozing blood and goob. The other suddenly turned up to Sebastian's face gasping, " _Let go... I'm losing-_ "

A blood curdling screech erupted from Joseph who blindly yanked away from Sebastian, his iPod sliding under the bed with the force. That was enough convincing.

Sebastian grabbed the medical pack syringe and stood up. Joseph stumbled about the room, head in hands admitting sounds between crying and laughing. Carefully circling him, Sebastian plunged forward and barely missed being decked in the face with an elbow. Instead sending the needle straight into Joseph's chest and both of them onto the floor. Another ear splitting scream pierced the air as Sebastian pinned Joseph's body to the floor around his waist.

Joseph cursed and thrashed around, but was slowing down with the medicine coursing through his body. Sebastian didn't say anything as he held the smaller man down.  A few moments of tense silence followed when Joseph stilled again, his movements ceasing. Breathing still audibly harsh Joseph gulped,"...Sebastian?"

"Joseph, are you here again?" Sebastian sat up off Joseph slowly, carefully analyzing him for any relapsing signs. Joseph simply sighed and picked his glasses off while running a hand down his face. Their current position may of seemed embarrassing if they gave two shits, but as it was, they had bigger issues. Especially now that Joseph still hadn’t moved off the floor nor pulled out the needle still sticking into him. Sebastian’s mouth twitched in distaste at this and he swiftly plucked it out, Joseph wincing ever so slightly.

 

"Where's my iPod?"

 

“Under the bed.”

 

“Get it, please.” Joseph said with just a hint of annoyance. The oozing had ceased, but Joseph's head felt alive with the blinding pulses vibrating around his skull. It took enough effort not to submit again that he couldn’t care to move. Eyes closed, Joseph focused on Sebastian's footsteps.

Sebastian listened and walked over to the bed. Dropping to his knees and looking under, he wasn't surprised to see the rat from the desk. What did surprise him was the electronic it held in its little paws. He prayed the pest hadn't done anything when his razor swift reflexes grabbed the iPod and the rat. It hissed and tried to bite him but failed tragically being flung aside as Sebastian got up from the floor.

The iPod was fine- safe for the screen corner flickering now. Sebastian sighed glancing to Joseph again. He hadn't moved and his eyes were still closed. An idea occurred to Sebastian.

Joseph's eyes snapped open as Sebastian started lifting him off the ground bridal style, and his iPod was carelessly plopped on him. "... Sebastian... You are..-" "The best partner anyone could ask for, I know Joseph, I know." The other cut him off with a light smirk playing across his face, one that just begged to be punched off by a guy with black hair and a tolerance level below negative.

But Joseph didn't get a peep out before he was flopped onto the bed with the elegance one would drop a math textbook onto their desk.

 

"Done being an ass?"

 

"Not quite, scoot over." Sebastian said as he gently climbed on the bed next to Joseph who had settled with his iPod again. Joseph rolled his eyes but moved over anyways.

"Still up for sharing a bud?" Sebastian asked curiously looking over Joseph's shoulder. He seemed quite determined flipping through song after song and wordlessly handing Sebastian an ear. When he seemed satisfied with his choice Joseph pushed Sebastian down with his hand and both stared at the ceiling. " _Work song_ ", by " _Hozier_ " began playing and Sebastian felt the burn of familiarity hit him.

 

".. Isn't this the first song that you played for me after... _They died_ and I stopped showing up to work."

 

Joseph actually sat up in surprise. "You were three weeks into that drunken sin- how do you remember?"

 

"Well when you found me I wasn't really that drunk... I was just not in a good state of mind-"

 

"-And the alcohol didn't help." He finished tiredly for him. It was a nightmare to remember- Sebastian had had a gun in one hand and a bottle in the other. A night of sweet talk and heart throbbing music had barely made the cut when the gun was finally dropped.

Dense uncomfort ate up the room as the sunlight was now gone. The pitter patter of the rat crawling  and "Work song" on repeat filled the noiseless room. Joseph was about to lay back down and go to sleep when Sebastian finally spoke.

 

"Thank you."

 

"For what?"

 

"Saving me." This time it was Sebastian who sat and stared at Joseph, the other man scrunching his eyebrows in mild confusion. "Seb... I didn't do anything amazing, you would of done the same." Joseph sighed shaking his head and leaning against the headrest. Still Sebastian stared at him, a determined glint in his eyes as he shifted towards him. Joseph raised an eyebrow, torn between nervousness and interest.

When their faces were mere inches apart Joseph gulped and opened his mouth to speak-Then, in a swift and soft moment, Sebastian leaned forward and their lips met.  

  
  
  
  



End file.
